This invention relates in general to a feeder system and, more particularly, to a vacuum feeder system for imaging devices.
In the current state of technology, document imaging has become commonplace. Documents are routinely, scanned, photocopied, and transmitted by facsimile machine. The use of these imaging processes is not limited to text documents. Photographs are now routinely imaged as well. As imaging of photographs has become more widespread, a desire has arisen to automate the imaging of multiple photographs.
Although it is possible to process multiple photographs using the same automated technology used for standard paper documents, there are drawbacks to doing so. The surface of a photograph is much more susceptible to marring than standard paper documents. Conventional rubber rollers used to process paper documents are capable of leaving skid and scratch marks across the surface of the photograph or crumpling the photograph in a paper jam.
Loss caused by damaged or destroyed photographs is oftentimes deeper than loss of an ordinary paper document. Photographs are often more valuable than ordinary paper documents. Some photographs are irreplaceable as the negative is unavailable or the photograph was produced from a method that did not result in a reusable negative.
It is for instances where photographs are valuable that the need is especially keen for a feeder system that will not harm the photographs. Additionally, some paper documents are particularly valuable or delicate. A feeder system that will accommodate these paper documents would also be desirable.
According to principles of the present invention, media is transported to an imaging region using a vacuum feeder. A vacuum head is positioned in an input region onto the media and a vacuum is applied to the vacuum head to hold the media against the vacuum head. The vacuum head is then relocated to the imaging region carrying with it the media.
According to further principles of the present invention in one embodiment, the vacuum head is nearly coextensive with the media and the vacuum head holds the media slightly above the surface of the imaging region. After the media is imaged, the vacuum head moves the media to an output region. In the output region the vacuum is removed from the vacuum head allowing the media to detach from the vacuum head and remain in the output region. The vacuum head then returns to the input region to retrieve another media.
According to further principles of the present invention in another embodiment, the vacuum is removed from the vacuum head allowing the media to detach from the vacuum head and remain in the imaging region. The vacuum head then returns to the input region to retrieve another media. Simultaneously, a second vacuum head is positioned in the imaging region onto the media and a vacuum is applied to the second vacuum head to hold the media against the second vacuum head. The second vacuum head is then relocated to the output region carrying with it the media. The second vacuum head then moves the media to an output region. In the output region the vacuum is removed from the second vacuum head allowing the media to detach from the second vacuum head and remain in the output region. The second vacuum head then returns to the imaging region to retrieve another media left in the imaging region by the first vacuum head.
Other objects, advantages, and capabilities of the present invention will become more apparent as the description proceeds.